An Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display screen comprises an array substrate and other parts. For example, the array substrate includes a plurality of pixel units, and each pixel unit corresponds to one driving circuit. The driving circuit is used for driving a pixel unit corresponding to the driving circuit to emit light.
When the array substrate is produced, the driving circuit can be generated on a glass substrate by a patterning process. The pixel unit corresponding to the driving circuit and other portions included by the array substrate continue to be manufactured on the glass substrate by patterning processes, and the other portions can include a light filtering layer, a black matrix and the like.
In existing technologies, a process of generating driving circuits is difficult, which leads to abnormality of the generated driving circuits in some cases. If the other portions of the array substrate continue to be generated on a basis of the abnormal driving circuits, product defects are likely to occur, resulting in a relatively high production cost.